


Chasin' You

by WrittingSparxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Festival, Fluff, Happy Ending, Other, Young McCree, alcohol use, young ashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingSparxx/pseuds/WrittingSparxx
Summary: Chasing that freedomChasing that feeling that got gone too soonChasing that you and meYou would spend your entire life chasing Ashe across the country if it meant being with her
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Chasin' You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClareGuilty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/gifts).



> This is just a quick little Ashe fic. Gifting it to ClareGuilty because I love them <3

There was something special about Elizabeth Ashe. You knew that as soon as you met her. At the time you were working as a bar back in your father’s bar. There wasn’t much in the way of pay, but you met the most interesting of people. Most of the time it was people who pretended that they were big shots. Half of the time you could see through their stories. Most of them would always be the same formula, but you still stood there, nodding and feigning interest if it meant that they would tip you a little better. But, every once and awhile there would be someone who would actually have true stories. Stories that made you want to throw everything away and run off into the sunset. That’s what made Ashe so special. You knew that every word out of her mouth was true. Every story she had, you knew was true. 

When you first met her, she was still yongue, and definitely not old enough to be in that bar. Still scrawny and coming to terms with her new power you couldn’t help but be drawn to the white-haired girl that was trying to drip confidence. That first night she was flanked by two shifty looking guys who you noticed were cheating at poker in the corner with a couple of regulars, and a scrawny boy who looked ridiculous in an oversized cowboy hat. She was nursing a glass of whiskey, wincing at every sip, obviously trying to look more mature than she was. There was just something about her that made you stare. Luckily for you, your bartender was on break when she sauntered up to the bar. 

“What can I get you, Miss?” you asked as you finished wiping down the glasses that you were putting away. 

“Whiskey on the rocks. And this time make it the good stuff,” she demanded, standing up as tall as she could before turning away, obviously trying to seem important. 

“Are you even old enough to be in here, Miss?” you asked, turning to reach for a bottle of whiskey off the back wall. 

“I got in, didn’t I?” she snapped, turning to look at you, her hands going to rest at her hips in fists. “And besides, you ain’t much older than I am,” she pointed out simply. 

You chuckled. She was definitely a firecracker. “Only difference is that my family owns that bar,” you pointed out, finishing up her drink. “Besides, I’m just messing with you, Miss,” you said, handing the glass over to her. 

“It’s Ashe. Don’t call me Miss,” she said simply, taking the glass from you. She looked over to the group of guys sitting in the corner. The three of them were talking loudly about some previous exploits that weren’t always the best discussed in mixed company. Ashe sighed, obviously torn between going back to the table. 

Seeing the look on her face, you grabbed a glass and poured yourself a glass of whiskey as well. “So, how’d you four end up here?” you asked simply. It was an open invitation for the girl to sit down and just get a bit off her mind without having to worry about her crew annoying her. You watched Ashe hesitate before she slipped onto a barstool in front of you, sipping on her drink. 

Even when the bartender came back from his break you stayed there listening to her stories. She talked about running away from her parents and the life she knew before the one she was trying to make for herself now. She talked about the gang that she and the rest of her pose had started and how they were going to be the most feared in the American southwest. She talked about her omnic butler B.O.B that she loved more than anything in her life. Between stories you would refill your glasses, just leaning up against the bar and listening to what she wanted to talk about. It was apparent that she didn’t really get to talk about stuff like this was the rest of her group and she really needed someone to listen. You didn’t mind, after all working in the bar trained you to listen to people with fake interest, but in this case, you were completely enamored with the girl.

You weren’t sure how long you stood there up against the bar listening to her talk about her life, but soon the guy in the cowboy hat that she was with sauntered over, getting her attention. He mentioned something about needing to head back and Ashe just sighed, nodding a bit in his direction. She ordered him to gather the other two scrawny boys and head out, saying that she would catch up soon. As she was getting up to leave you offered her one last shot of whiskey, holding it up in a salute. 

“You’re always welcome here Miss Ashe. Whether it be for a drink or just to talk,” you offered with a smile. 

Ashe gave you a weak smile. She reached into her pocket, handing over a few bills to you. “I don’t know if we’ll be back. We tend not to stay around one place for too long. But thank you,” she said softly, handing over the money before heading towards the front door. You watched as her and her group left, smiling brightly when Ashe turned around one last time at the front door. 

With that you figured it would be the last time you saw Ashe. After all, she had mentioned not wanting to stay in one place for too long. And on top of that, if what she told you had been true, her group was planning a heist that she was needed for. She wouldn’t have time to drink or relax until that was over and done with. That’s why, nearly two and a half weeks later, you were surprised when a girl with white hair and familiar red eyes sauntered into the bar again. 

Before she even managed to get to the bar you had a whiskey on the rocks ready for her. “Well Miss Ashe, it’s nice seeing you here again,” you said with a smirk. 

“I told you not to call me MIss,” Ashe snapped, taking the glass and sliding onto a barstool in front of you. 

“Can’t help it Miss Ashe. Whenever I see a pretty girl in my bar, I got to show her a bit of respect,” you said simply with a smile. Obviously not one to take compliments very well, Ashe’s pale face turned a dull pink, making your smile widen. You liked seeing her a bit flustered. It broke through the tough-guy facade that she was putting on. 

Clearing her throat, Ashe took a sip of her drink, her bright red lipstick staining the edge of the glass. When she was done, she looked up at you with those bright red eyes, a mischievous glint in them. “I have a proposition for ya’,” she said with a smile curling at the corner of her lip. You gestured toward her to continue, interested in what kind of proposition Ashe would have for you. “The next town over… They’re having some sort of festival or somethin’, and I was thinking that it might be fun to go see the fireworks,” Ashe said with a shrug. 

You luaghed a bit, smiling. “Well now Miss Ashe… Are you asking me on a date?” you teased, leaning on the bar with your elbows, staring right at her face. Ashe had been keeping eye contact with you until you leaned on the bar, quickly shifting from you. Her face was starting to turn pink again at your comment. Quickly, Ashe took another sip of her drink before standing up and heading away to the jukebox on the other side of the bar. Chuckling to yourself you followed her over, throwing your arm over the top of the maching. “You know I’m joking right? I didn’t mean to offend ya’,” you said simply, watching as she punched in a number for a song, maybe a little too hard. 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want. I was just askin’ because you’re the first person who I felt like actually listens to me,” she snapped, keeping her eyes on the keypad. “If you don’t want to do you ain’t got to make fun of me.”

“No one was making fun of you Miss Ashe. I want to go with you. That sounds like a mighty fine advenutre in the making, especially if I get to go with you,” you said simply. You chuckled and dropped your arm off the machine. “Besides, you think I want to spend my time here at this bar when I could be with a pretty girl like you?” you asked, geturing around to the run down bar. 

Ashe smiled a bit, looking up at you. “I suppose not. But, you really want to come with me? No joke?” she asked, biting her bottom lip a bit. 

“No joke Miss Ashe. From the way that you talk, anything would be an adventure with you,” you said with a smile. You reached down, taking the empty glass from her hand and headed back toward the bar. 

That night Ashe stayed mostly at the bar, this time talking mostly about your life. You talked about how you spent your entire life in that town, and that by the time you were old enough to understand your father’s directions you were put to work. You talked about wanting to get out of the town and see the world without ever having to look back. Ashe smiled hearing that, standing up and slamming her hands down on the bar in front of her. 

“Then run away with me! Join the Deadlock Gang and never have to worry about this place again!” she said enthusiastically. She looked wild, absolutely enthralled at the idea of you joining her gang. It seemed like not only was she looking for the members, but she was equally excited about the idea of letting someone else run away and live their dreams like she was. 

“I ain’t really gang material Miss Ashe,” you pointed out, laughing a little bit. “After all the only thing I really know how to do is keep a bar stocked with glasses,” you said, rubbing the back of your head.

“You don’t even know how to do that once a pretty girl comes ‘round paying attention to you,” the bartender said, smacking you on the arm with a towl. 

You started laughing, rubbing the back of your head before looking over at Ashe for a second. “Yeah, I guess you can say I’m a sucker for a pretty face!” you said, smiling brightly. 

The following day was the first time you saw Ashe outside of the bar. She offered to let you ride with her to the next town over, saying that she knew exactly where she wanted to go and how to get there. You didn’t argue, stating that you didn’t really have much in the means of transportation anyways. So, when it was the agreed upon time, you stepped outside the bar to find Ashe leaning up against a bright red hoverbike flanked by one of the biggest omnics you had ever seen. You were taken aback by how good Ashe looked leaning there, all the confidence in the world. 

“Okay, wow,” you said, walking around the bike and taking it in. It was obviously custom made for long travel, the seat set back a little more than standard, the handlebars a little lower for Ashe to reach properly, the paint matched her lipstick perfectly. All in all, this bike was nice and you wondered how it felt to ride it. “This is… Amazing. This is really a piece of art,” you said, looking at the bike once more. 

“Thanks. It was a present from my parents before I left for good,” Ashe said, pushing herself off the bike and going to stradle it. “Now come on before I decide to leave you here,” she said simply, reving up the bike. You chuckled, stradling the bike behind Ashe. “You better hold on. It’s never fast enough for me,” she teased. You smiled, leaning forward and wrapping your arms loosely around Ashe’s waist as you raced off toward the next town over. 

It was pretty close to dark when the two of you arrived there. Ashe parked her bike, her omnic companion pulling up along side it. She ordered B.O.B to watch after the bikes while she was gone, saying that she didn’t need him following her around while she was trying to enjoy herself. Not sure what to do around an omnic like B.O.B., you just waved at him before watching Ashe run off down the street, her white hair flying out behind her. Obviously Ashe was excited to just be out without having to worry about being in charge of an entire gang. You jogged to catch up with Ashe, stopping at the edge of the festival that was going on. 

The streets were lined with booths selling different products, each booth covered with lights and banners of different colors. Down the street a ways you could see some games set up, and a farris wheel was set up way down the road near where the river lazily drifted through the quiet desert town. You could hear children cheering and calling out to each other, their parents watching as they rushed between games and rides. It was a lot to take in at first, but as the two of you stood there for a second you got used to the noise and lights. 

“So, Miss Ashe, where do you want to start?” you asked, turning to look at her. Her face was shining in the multicolored lights. 

You watched as Ashe shifted on her feet gently, obviously ready to run off. “I want to find a shooting game,” she said simply before heading into the festival, going straight toward the games. 

Chuckling, you quickly took after her, chasing the flash of white hair as it rounded the corner. You smiled when you found her in front of a game where you had to shoot the targets with an air rifle to win the prizes. “Come on little lady, do you have what it takes to win the prize?” the busker asked, pointing to Ashe before pointing to a teddy bear that was the size of a small child. 

“I’ve got five bucks that the lady can win the prize,” you said, handing over the money to the busker. Ashe quickly turned to look at you, a smirk appearing on her face. You knew that Ashe was a sharp shooter, especially when it came to a rifle, so you weren’t too worried about losing money on the bet. 

“Very well. Step up young lady! Let’s see what you’re made of!” the busker called, taking the money and quickly pocketing it. “Now, be careful, that rifle’s got a bit of a kick,” he warned Ashe as she stepped up to the booth, putting the rifle up against her shoulder to brace her. When the busker turned the game on, you weren’t sure Ashe was aware that it was running. But then the shots started. The air from the gun blew her hair back with every shot, but if it was effecting her Ashe didn’t show it. She merely furrowed her brow and continued to take calculated shots. When all twelve shots in the clip were done she set the rife down flat on the booth, smiling and turning to look at you, her hair blowing out behind her. Behind her, all twelve targets had a perfect shot right in the middle. “Well, well, it looks like the young lady is quite the shot! Congrats!” the busker said, his voice waivering a little, obviously not expecting Ashe to be that good of a shot. He went and took the teddy bear down off the wall, handing it to Ashe. She just hugged it close to her before turning to you.

“What do you think?” she asked with a smile coming across her bright red lips. 

“Mighty impressive Miss Ashe,” you said with a smile. “Want me to take that while you play more games?” you offered, holding out your arms for the teddy bear. 

“Nah. I’m gonna find someone to give it to. If I brought this back Jesse would never shut up about it,” she said, looking around the area. There was a family with an older boy and a girl who had to be only about three or four. The brother was playing a game and obviously not doing very well. The girl asking her mom for a chance but the mother just mentioned that it was for older kids. You watched as Ashe pushed her way over to the family and asked the mom if she could give the girl the teddy bear, not really needing or wanting it. 

Watching Ashe kneel down to give the bear to the girl was one of the most heartwarming moments you had ever seen. The girl screamed in joy, reaching up and hugging Ashe around the neck. You saw Ashe laugh and hug the girl back before leaving the family there with their new found present. As Ashe came back over to you, you couldn’t help but smile. “Mighty nice of you, Miss Ashe,” you said softly. 

“Like I said, I would never hear the end of it… Jesse would give me too much of a hard time,” she said simply, her face turning bright pink. “Come on, let’s go find something else,” she said, taking off again, leaving you to chase after her. 

For the rest of the evening the two of you played different games or got food from different vendors. As the sky started to get darker, you were both wandering down the street that had different vendors set up selling different things. One booth that Ashe pulled you over to was selling different cowboy hats. She was browsing through them, looking at all the different styles, stopping at one in particular. It was dark brown with gold accents on the front and had a wider brim than the others that were for sell. Instantly, Ashe put in on the top of her head, gasping when she saw it in the small mirror the vendor had up for people to check.

“It looks so good!” she gasped, clasping her hands in front of her. 

“Why don’t you get it?” you suggested with a smile.

Ashe laughed, shaking her head. “I ain’t got the money for it,” she said simply, taking the hat off and looking at the price tag. “At least without using my family’s money,” she snarled, curling her lip. She went and put the hat back on the display she found it from, shrugging a bit. “Oh well,” she said simply. She looked outside the booth, looking up at the sky that was turning a dark purple. “We should find a place to watch the fireworks,” she said simply. 

“You go on ahead and find a place. I’ll catch up. I wanted to get something from that booth over there,” you said, pointing to a random spot across the street.

“You better not bail on me,” she threatened, watching you closely for a second. 

“I couldn’t if I tried. You’re my ride home,” you teased with a smile. You watched as she took off down the street before going to buy what you wanted. It was a quick purchase and soon you were jogging down the street, once again following Ashe in the multicolored lights. 

When you joined up with Ashe again, she had found a spot near the edge of the river. She had pulled her boots off and was resting her feet in the cold water as you joined her. Sitting down next to her, you put your bag in your lap, turning to look at her. “I’m glad that you asked me to come,” you said simply. 

Ashe chuckled and smiled, turning to look at you. “Yeah, well, I thought you’d like it a lot more than any of the other boys in the gang,” she said simply. “They like whiskey and having a good time and all that, but none of them would appreciate just having fun.”

“What about that Jesse fellow? He seems smitten with you,” you pointed out, looking up at the sky. 

“Yeah, well, Jesse is smitten with any girl that smiles at hime, so I don’t look too much into it,” Ashe joked, smiling as she turned to you. “Besides, he’s like my brother. That would be weird,” she said simply. 

You nodded slowly. You understood what that was like. You had a few friends like that before. “Well, like I said… I’m glad that I got the chance to do this with you before you guys packed up and left.”

“I wasn’t kidding before, you know. About running away with us,” Ashe said. She moved so that her hands were behind her, supporting her as she looked up at the sky. “If you wanted to, we’d take you in. You could leave everything behind and go with us. Never look back. Never worry about having to go to a job again, never answer to anyone but yourself. You’d be in charge of yourself for the rest of your life,” she said softly. 

You turned and looked at her, watching her face carefully. “I’d never be able to settle down again. We’d always be on the run from the law…” you pointed out. 

Ashe chuckled a bit, her lip curling in a small smirk. “Yeah, but the law gotta catch us first. And as for settlin’ down, you’re young. If you find someone you like they’d be willing to work it out, I’m sure,” she said simply. 

“I hope so,” you replied. You leaned back, mirroring Ashe, but instead of burying your hands in the sand like she was, you reached over, one hand going to rest on top of hers. You turned to look at her, making sure that she was okay with the small gesture. When you turned you caught her eye, causing Ashe to smile a bit. You opened your mouth to say something, but a familiar  _ crack  _ in the sky let you know that the fireworks started. So instead you just smiled before turning to look at the sky once again. 

When the three of you got back to in front your bar, you got off Ashe’s bike, pausing as you looked at the dingy sign hanging above the door. “Am I gonna see you again?” you asked, turning to look at Ashe. She was still sitting on her bike, but was sitting straight up looking at you. 

“We’re leavin’ tomorrow afternoon. I put it off for as long as I could, but the boys are getting antsy,” she replied, staring at you. You stood in between the bar and her, looking between the two. You knew that now was going to be the moment you had to decide what you wanted to do. 

“I um… I got you something,” you said suddenly, holding up the box from earlier. “I know you said you wanted it, and I thought that what you did with the little girl was special, and I really like you, so please take this,” you said, holding the box out to Ashe. 

She just quirked an eyebrow at you, taking the box from you. When she opened it she gasped, one hand going to cover her mouth. You could see tears welling up in her eyes as she reached in, taking out the hat that she had tried on earlier. Gently placing it on her head she smiled, putting her hand on her chest. “Please come with us. Run away. Tonight. Right now… I’d wait for you until you had everything you wanted to take with you,” Ashe begged, looking up at you, her beautiful red eyes looking deep into yours. “Leave all this behind and really enjoy what we have to offer,” she said. She got off her bike, tossing the box aside and going to take your hands. “We could take over the world.”

You chuckled softly, smiling. You couldn’t get over how good Ashe looked in that hat. Sure, it cost you way too much, but with how happy she was, it was worth it. “Miss Ashe… I would spend my entire life chasin’ after you,” you said softly, tipping her hat back enough for you to kiss her slowly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for being patient with me as I recover from an infection in my jaw! So as a present, I made an Ashe fic because I love her and am very gay for her.
> 
> As always, check me out on Tumblr and Twitter!


End file.
